Tan solo dime que me amas
by Sonatika
Summary: Maria una eriza rubia de ojos azules enamorada de Shadow the hedgehog conocidos por medio de un accidente , sera que despues de tanto rechazos y lagrimas derramadas ella podra ganarse su lastimado corazon y sobre todo que el destino lo hara cambiar de opinion para poder estar junto a ella como siempre debio de ser! Shadaria ONE-SHOT.


_**Sonatika:Hola lectores les traigo mi primer shadaria *-* este es muy especial es para mi amiga Shizu por su cumpleaños :3**_

_**FELICIDADES SHIZU :D**_

_**ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE :3**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos no son mios ellos son de SEGA ahora si que COMIENCE!**_

* * *

**Tan solo dime que me amas**

Estaba cansada de todos los desplantes causados por cierto erizo negro de vetas rojas llamado shadow , siempre era lo mismo cada vez que ella insistía para tener una cita y hablar más a fondo , pero siempre se negaba eso era normal su relación no ha cambiado en nada desde que se conocieron por un accidente mientras ella viajaba por el mundo y sin querer se vio envuelta en una de las disputas de eggman con shadow mientras tenía una misión secreta como agente de la G.U.N, desde ese día se enamoro profundamente de el pero no entendía el porqué le atraía tanto esa mirada carmín que la volvía loca solo lo siguió hasta llegar a Green Hill donde conoció a sus "amigos" y se quedo a vivir ahí , María aun no comprendía porque esa actitud hacia ella , solo quería compartir mas momentos juntos , solo porque ella le recordaba a la María humana del ARK que al parecer le paso algo terrible por lo que le han contado, pero que culpa tenia ella de parecerse a esa María , pues ninguna solo fue mera coincidencia Tal vez obra del destino para que shadow volviera a sonreír pero no es así , su actitud sigue igual de siempre o quizás peor.

Solo 12 meses han pasado desde que lo conoció y en todo ese tiempo no ha dejado de perseguirlo para ganarse su corazón, en ese tiempo se volvió muy amiga de Amy Rose una eriza rosa que al parecer vivió una situación parecida a la de María y que de cierto modo su sueño se cumplió, pero Shadow no era un erizo alegre y libre como el viento, No él era un erizo serio que apenas demostraba sentimiento alguno y aun así ella le gustaba esa forma de ser.

Así fue como sus pensamientos se apoderaron de ella caminando sin rumbo alguno por las frías calles de la noche , la verdad que su mente estaba demasiado pensativa muchas veces pensó que debería rendirse pero por lo que le conto Amy eso no era una opción , ella de cierto modo la admiraba ya que por lo que le había contado muchos años tuvieron que pasar que Sonic el erizo más rápido del mundo y héroe de Mobius se fijara en ella , después de incontables rechazos y lagrimas derramadas , No se podía dar el lujo de rendirse sabia que sus sentimientos hacia shadow eran reales.

Se paró de seco mientras ponía su mano en el pecho a la vez que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, quien dijo que el amor no dolía nunca pensó en enamorarse y peor aun de shadow the hedgehog pero bueno el amor solo llegaba sin pedir permiso y eso precisamente fue lo que le paso.

Se limpio las lagrimas y siguió su camino , pero para su mala suerte la noche se hacía presencial pero no de una buena manera el cielo se comenzó a llenar de nubes dando señal de que llovería , y así fue las gotas no tardaron en caer , María no pudo hacer mucho solo correr para encontrar un refugio y cubrirse de la lluvia pero inútilmente ya que ya estaba empapada , logro llegar a una colina muy solitaria donde tenía una hermosa vista y una cueva donde no dudo y entro a refugiarse de lo que comenzó como una lluvia inofensiva para convertirse en un tormenta muy feroz con innumerables truenos.

–Genial y justo cuando mi día no podía empeorar–Dijo molesta cubriéndose con las manos ya que sentía frio.

En eso una silueta se poso justo al frente de ella , a lo primero no pudo evitar asustarse y retroceder hasta quedar arrinconada a la pared, la silueta cada vez se acercaba a ella y haciendo que su figura se volviera más visible dejando ver a ese erizo que tanto amaba.

–¡Shadow!–Dijo sorprendida por la presencia de este.

–Quiero saber qué demonios haces en mi lugar secreto y como lo hallaste–Dijo con su tono de voz frio mirando con enojo a María.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de su amado erizo, parece que no noto que estaba totalmente empapada y como si fuere poco el tal recibimiento no es muy agradable que digamos.

–Ehhh! Eso es todo lo que te importa acaso no ves la tormenta que hay afuera que estoy empapada y que encontré este lugar por casualidad–Dijo molesta mirándolo a los ojos.

Shadow dio un suspiro y se volteo mientras camino algunos pasos mientras se cruzaba de brazo.

–De acuerdo desvístete no te espiare lo prometo, después de que pase la tormenta te irás y no le contaras a nadie de este lugar–

La mejillas de María se tornaron un color rojo intenso por lo que le acaba de decir shadow , no era que le agradara mucho despojarse de su vestido azul con líneas blancas alrededor de su cintura pero era verdad que estaba muy empapada y podría coger un resfriado , luego de pensarlo más se despojo de su vestido quedando solo con su ropa interior, no puedo evitar temblar de frio y cubrirse con sus manos , en eso Shadow le lanzo una toalla desinteresadamente para que se cubriera lo cual ella hizo.

Duraron por así por varias horas esperando que la cesante lluvia se detuviera sin dirigirse palabra alguna Shadow seguía en su misma posición , al igual que María que se encontraba cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo con la toalla que le había dado Shadow mientras que ella solo lo observaba muy confundida por su actitud porque diablos la estaba ayudando si no la quiere ver ni en pintura ya que siempre la ha ignorado desde que se conocieron no pudo evitar levantarse de golpe del suelo para gritarle molesta.

–¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA CON TIGO! –exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shadow le prestara atención y se volteara para verla a la cara

–A que te refieres–Dijo con su tono calmado.

–Quiero saber a qué juego estás jugando porque no lo entiendo, sabes que tengo casi un año detrás de ti para que te fijes en mi porque estoy enamorada de ti pero en todo este tiempo no te has dignado a darme una respuesta clara a mis sentimientos por ti –Dijo un poco más calmada aunque de sus ojos azules comenzaron a derramar lagrimas. – es mas siempre me evitas QUE CULPA TENGO YO DE PARESERME A ESA MARIA DEL ARK! –Grito a los cuatros vientos sin pensarlo.

Shadow no pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos y descruzar los brazos en señal de que no se esperaba eso pero le molesto esas palabras de la chica, ella no tenía ningún derecho en pronunciar el nombre de su amiga María que no tuvo la culpa de que la hayan acecinado, en un rápido movimiento se poso justo al frente de ella y la sostuvo de la mano bruscamente arrinconándola en la pared.

–No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en tu vida–Dijo con su tono de voz serio pero esta vez se notaba un enojo por parte de él mientras la miraba a los ojos de una manera que daba miedo.

María estaba sorprendida y a la vez triste sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas de tristeza y como si fuera poco Shadow la estaba lastimando.

–Shadow detente me lastimas–

–No lo te soltare hasta que me lo prometas–

–Yo solo quiero que me digas la verdad que demonios sientes por mí , yo no tengo la culpa de parecerme a esa chica tampoco no se muy bien lo que viviste con ella , yo solo quiero…–No pudo terminar ya que Shadow deposito sus labios en los de ella en un beso profundo y lleno de sentimiento, María quedo en Shock.

Duraron así unos minutos shadow profundizo mas el beso y María le correspondió mas que feliz , la respiración se estaba agitando el calor en sus cuerpos se hacían presencial pero por la maldita falta de aire se tuvieron que separar para mirarse a los ojos muy sonrojados.

–Esto es lo que querías–Dijo shadow aun respirando agitadamente.

–Shadow…–Dijo casi inaudible respirando agitadamente.

Shadow le suelta la mano a María y la abraza fuertemente a la vez que le dice en su oreja.

–Tengo miedo de volver a ser lastimado–

María se estremeció al oír la sensual y profunda voz de shadow en su oreja, pero correspondió el abrazo muy suavemente.

–Solo déjate querer yo siempre estaré para ti–

Estaban tan concentrados abrazados del uno al otro que no se dieron cuenta que la lluvia ceso , shadow se separo delicadamente de los acogedores brazos de María para después voltearse y decirle que se vistiera , María aun estaba muy sorprendida pero cogió sus prendas que no estaban tan húmedas como antes y se las puso , los dos caminaron hasta salir de la cueva dejando ver un amanecer muy hermoso ,shadow la tomo de la mano seguido para abrazarla y luego cargarla y salir patinado del lugar a grandes velocidades.

María se sentía protegida en sus brazos y a la vez disfrutaba como nunca esa sensación de velocidad solo se abrazo mas al cuello de shadow y siguieron por su camino como por media hora hasta llegar a una hermosa pradera lleno de rosas blancas muy hermosas , mientras que la brisa de la mañana se hacía presente , delicadamente la deja en tierra para luego sostenerla de la mano y caminar un par de metros en la pradera. Shadow recogió una rosa del césped y se la pone en María como adorno en su pelo rubio , ella responde con una hermosa sonrisa y a la vez sonrojada.

–Qué hermoso Shadow –

–Es otro de mis lugares secretos te traje aquí para pedirte perdón por todas las veces que te ignorado y hecho sufrir María a partir de hoy te prometo que todo será diferente–.

–Shadow Tan solo dime que me amas, eso todo lo que quiero–Dijo María con la mejilla sonrojadas mirando fijamente a los ojos a Shadow esperando una respuesta.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por varios minutos , solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento recorrer el césped María estaba perdiendo las esperanzas sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar se le notaba una tristeza por un tal ves rechazo , estaba a punto de irse pero shadow la sostuve de la mano evitando que se marchara.

–María…Es muy difícil para mí decir estas palabras porque todavía sigo confundido–Dijo lo más sincero que pudo mirándola a los ojos.

–Entiendo no quiero que finjas, y será mejor que olvidemos todo lo que vivimos en la cueva porque no quiero sufrir más me iré de Green Hill para siempre–Dijo triste sin poder contener sus lagrimas.

Shadow la jalo bruscamente a su pecho blanco mientras la abrazaba.

–No me abandones, porque a pesar de mi confusiones me queda claro que tu eres diferente a la vez igual a mi amiga María pero también tienes algo especial que me hace amarte como lo hago ahora ya estas feliz–.

–Shadow me dijiste que.. –no pudo terminar ya que shadow la interrumpió.

–Sí que te amo María y nunca mas te dejare ir–

María estaba muy Feliz sus sueño se cumplió escucho lo que tanto anhelaba su corazón tener ese sentimiento conocido como el amor, y no un amor cualquiera sino un amor correspondido , así duraron abrazados del uno al otro sintiendo la suave briza del lugar disfrutando de su amor por siempre.

**Epilogo**

Después de años siendo una pareja estable y de la sorpresa por parte del Team Sonic que no creyeron que Shadow podría amar, Shadow decidió pedirle matrimonio lo cual ella acepto muy feliz.

Se casaron meses después y se fueron de luna de miel, al parecer no eran los únicos casados , hubieron muchas bodas como la de Sonic y Amy ,Knuckles y Rouge que no entendió como es que esos dos dejaron de discutir para casarse, Silver y Blaze , hasta Cream y Tails se comprometieron.

–Y así niños fue como conquiste a su padre–Dijo una eriza rubia de ojos azules de unos 30 años de edad con un vestido azul con rayas negras y un sombrero de Nombre María.

–Wao mama eso si fue romántico –Dijo una eriza negra con vetas rubias con dos mechones en su rostro con una blusa amarilla y un short negro con un cinturón y unas air shoes amarillos con partes negros , de unos ojos rojos sangre de unos 10 años de nombre Sharia.

–Bah perdí toda una tarde en esta historia toda melosa–Dijo un erizo negro con vetas anaranjadas con unos ojos azules con un mechón blanco en su pecho con unos air shoes naranja con blanco de unos 8 años de nombre Shadster.

–No interrumpan a su madre o quieren verme enojado–Dijo un erizo negro con vetas rojas de unos 60 años pero su cuerpo aparentaba de solo tener 32 años , con unos ojos color rojo sangre , con un mechón blanco en el pecho ,unos guantes con unos ring inhibidores y sus air shoes de nombre shadow.

–Cariño no los asustes mejor que se vallan a dormir ya es muy tarde mañana tienen entrenamiento de armas con Rubí la hija de Rouge en la G.U.N recuerdas–Dijo dulcemente María a sus esposo.

–Es verdad ya tienen que entrenarse–Dijo Shadow mientras abrazaba a sus esposa María.

Los niños no tardaron en hacer cara de asco para después irse a su habitación y dormirse las escenas caramelosa de sus padres no les agradaba mucho que digamos.

María Y Shadow aprovecharon y salieron de su hogar a su lugar favorito saben cuál es , adivinaron la hermosa pradera lleno de rosas blancas el lugar donde su amor dio inicio, llegaron muy contentos caminaron agarrados de la mano sobre el césped cubiertos de la luz de la luna luego se pararon para mirarse a los ojos.

–Shadow tan solo dime que me amas, quiero escucharlo una vez más–Dijo María

–Te amo María–

Shadow miraba los ojos azules de maría ser reflejados por la luz de la luna no pudo evitar acercarse a sus labios para besarla y quedarse así mientras que el viento frio de la nuche los rodeos haciendo que algunas rosas blancas se desprendieran y los rodeara de una manera que solo eran ellos dos en su mundo de amor puro.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Sonatika: creo que llorare **__** T-T *SNIF* aunque demaciado melado pero bueno asi es el amor ,¡ pero que! ya me estoy transformando 0_0 vez lo que hago por ti Shizu! te quiero mucho amiga :D y que la pases bien en tu dia especial y sobre todo que te haya gustado tu regalo :D **__****__** al igual a los demas lectores que leyeron este One-Chot me dejan Reviews *-* Sonatika se despide sayonara ...**_


End file.
